User blog:Degritone/Yorick Rework From a Yorick Lover
Higher mana pool in general, simply because his mana pool is so terrible early on, and even late game it's not hard to go OOM, and lowered his base AS while increasing its scaling to make him scale a little worse with AS, but keep late game, no item AS nearly the same. Other than those, I just rounded his health, AD, and armor to make them a little less weird. Abilities seconds, Yorick Summons a new controllable Ghoul, the type of which is based upon what basic ability he most recently used. Yorick’s Ghouls protect him, diverting 5% of the damage dealt to Yorick to them. If he controls more than 3 Ghouls, the oldest Ghoul loses 40% of its maximum health per second. |targeting='Unholy Covenant' grants a self-buff while Yorick has active summons. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Removed the buff, moved Ghoul summons from abilities to a (CDR affected) cooldown, Ghouls now take the damage they deflect, he can now have 3 (or 4 for a couple seconds) of the same type of Ghoul, The spirits Yorick have helped pass onto the afterlife imbue his shovel with power, causing his basic attacks to deal bonus true damage equal to a percentage of the damage dealt. |description2 = Yorick digs a small hole and keeps the dirt in his shovel. For his next basic attack, he gains 125 range and deals bonus physical damage as he launches the dirt at his target. Omen of War resets Yorick's autoattack timer. |description3 = :}} Unholy Covenant summons a Spectral Ghoul which has and gives him a small speed boost while it lives. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of War' is an on-hit effect for the next basic attack. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * The bonus physical damage from Omen of War will apply life steal while the bonus true damage will not. * Active will trigger against structures. * Damage will be mitigated by , , , and blind. |spellshield= |additional= * Will reset Yorick's attack timer. |video=Yorick QVideo.ogv }} Moved the old passive buff to his Q, it is now true damage, and it does not scale with having multiple Ghouls, just rank. Active now fits better with being a gravedigger, and has increased range. It also now applies LS and doesn't crit, and has higher early base damage, and lower max rank damage. Spectral Ghoul also gives less MS, but that is rebalanced by having more total MS by being able to have multiple Spectrals and having the Ghoul be semi-permanent, as is every ghoul. Yorick digs a large hole under him that stays in the ground for 2 minutes as it naturally refills itself, throwing the dirt to a target location as he does so, dealing physical damage and applying a decaying to all enemies hit for 2 seconds. All units running through the hole are by 20%. |description2 = The dirt stays where it is thrown, and Yorick can walk to it to pick it up and throw it at a new target location at no cost, but losing 15% of the dirt each time, dealing 15% reduced damage, and having a 15% reduced radius, down to a minimum. Each dirt pile can only be thrown up to 10 times, and disappear after 3 seconds if not grabbed. |description3 = :}} Unholy Covenant summons a Decaying Ghoul which has and applies a half as powerful as the active’s to all enemies near it. This slow stacks additively with other Decaying Ghoul slows. |leveling = | }} | }} |leveling2 = |range = | | }} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Pestilence' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield=Will block the initial damage and the initial slow. |cc=Slow |cleansing= |additional= * Slowing auras are reapplied every seconds. |video=Yorick WVideo.ogv }} Essentially the same ability on the first cast, but allows for more casts through the same idea as Olaf Q, but the cooldown still stays, even through multiple casts, and you can have multiple dirt piles at a time. Decaying Ghoul slow radius, cast range, and AoE radius buffs. Yorick's Ghouls apply on-hit effects other than life steal, but at 5% damage. |description2 = Yorick commands his Ghouls to charge at a target enemy, dealing physical damage and applying a 25% for a fraction of a second per Ghoul. If the target is facing away from Yorick when the Ghouls reach them, they are , instead. |description3 = :}} Unholy Covenant summons a Ravenous Ghoul which has and heals Yorick for 75% of the damage it does on basic attacks, doubled to 150% against champions. |leveling2 = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Famine' is a single-target ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage and crowd control. |additional= * The heal is calculated post-mitigation. |video=Yorick EVideo.ogv }} Yorick has no hard CC, so here's some. The active no longer heals him for a percentage of the damage done, and the Ghoul no longer heals for a flat % of AD, instead healing off % damage done. Against minions and with 3 Ravenous Ghouls, this is a buff, and will usually be a nerf against champions thanks to armor. Damage nerf unless you have 3 Ghouls, in which case it's a buff. Yorick conjures a controllable revenant of the target allied champion or himself with and at the time of cast, which lasts up to 10 seconds. |description2 = If Omen of Death's target dies while the revenant is active, it sacrifices itself to reanimate them for 10 seconds at its location, healing them to . |leveling = of target's health}} of target's AD}} |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Omen of Death' can target a single allied champion. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Omen of Death is not a revive effect, as it occurs after the champion's death is registered. ** Items which lose stacks upon death therefore do so before the effect and not after. The loss of stacks only occurs once, as normal. |video=Yorick RVideo.ogv }} Changed it to be all AD, rather than %base AD + items. I didn't want to change this ability, as it's pretty iconic and can win team fights on its own. Pets |hpregen = 0 |damage = See above |abilitypower = N/A |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= 0.75 |movespeed = |aoe = N/A |gold = 7 |exp = 0 }} passive. |health = see above |hpregen = 100% of target's health regeneration |damage = see above |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical |range = Target's attack range |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = |gold = 25 |exp = 0 }} Deg Talk I don't believe he needs a rework. He has weaknesses that, when taken advantage of, can completely kill him off from ever being relevant from early to late, but he also has the capability to be a strong, nearly unbeatable, lane bully if you can't take advantage of his cooldowns. He's not feast or famine, but he's definitely not Irelia where you can shut her down to 0/5/0 early, and she's still relevant mid game. His late game isn't the strongest around, but it's not anywhere near weak, he can easily dual a 6 item Yi if they're both full HP and full build, but anything with a stun can wreck him. He also doesn't have good peel for team fights, but his ult is his ult, and he can pop a squishy in one rotation of they don't react fast enough to stun him. What I did here is supposed to help alleviate his weaknesses late game while sacrificing a little power early. I gave him a rotational-dependent CC to help peel better while still preserving the play style I like to do of charging the ADC/mid before they have any relevance in the team fight, and helps with chasing. His Ghouls all have reduced AD and HP in exchange for being semi-permanent. Additionally, he should be slightly less mana hungry early game with a slightly increased mana pool. Not by much, but it's something. As many have complained, including myself when I first picked him up, though I now understand how to manipulate them, the Ghouls are now controllable and do follow into bushes/around corners that aren't warded, but will stop if that does not give vision once more. It should help keep a small bit of the lane-bully-ness that I love, while still having reduced AD on all Ghouls to remove enough that I think it should be balanced enough. Category:Custom champions